


At 34 Years Old...

by Dmsilvis



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, death of several characters mentioned, grieving Sam., many characters mentioned - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 13:16:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21162254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dmsilvis/pseuds/Dmsilvis
Summary: Sam has to say goodbye to Rowena, try as hard as he could his entire life, he couldn't avoid the prophecy that Sam Winchester kills Rowena McLeod





	At 34 Years Old...

**Author's Note:**

> Oh no I wrote something sad!
> 
> I know I usually write the happy fluff but this is just something that's been brewing in the back of my head ever since 13x19. After the preview for the upcoming episode (15x03) the idea came to a full boil and I had to get it out. 
> 
> Thank you as always to my wonderful beta Mansikka, she's a savior.

Sam stared at the papers in front of him avoiding signing them at all costs. He caught sight of his hands wrinkled with age and his mind traveled down memory lane a bit. 

At 34 years old, Sam never would have told you that he would live this long, living to see retirement never happened with hunters; let alone living to see your 80s. Here he was, though, the last of his generation of hunters. Dean had passed a few years earlier and Cas not long after him. Jody and Donna and passed away, Donna in the line of police duty, and Jody on a hunting job.

After Sam signs the papers staring him in the face he would be saying goodbye to the last person in his life from that era of hunters. 

At 34 years old, Sam Winchester never would have told you that Rowena MacLeod would become the person he would love as fiercely as he had loved anyone else in his life. At around 34 years old, he was told that he would be the reason that Rowena dies. Billie had told them long before that in every version of Rowena's death, Sam Winchester is the person who kills her. Sam had gone against fate at every opportunity since then to make sure that never happened. They worked together, first as uncomfortable allies, then they became friends, they respected each other. When the world didn't end over and over again and they were finally free, they were no longer puppets of Chuck, they became more than friends so slowly that neither could pinpoint when exactly Love happened. Years passed doing little hunts here and there, ghosts and random demons and hunting became almost safe without the world ending around them. They would talk endlessly about lore, about their lives, about their dreams, about redemption. They came to know each other as well, if not better than Sam knew Dean. 

Rowena eventually moved into the bunker and became their witchy liaison. She also opened a shop in town and became a sort of natural healer, selling herbs, and concoctions to help folks however they needed it. She did very well for herself. 

Dean and Cas retired, Cas now human, and continued to live in the bunker passing on lore, training new hunters until their dying days. 

The generation after them, Claire and Jack, Alex, Patience, Krissy, Max and Alicia, they are all nearing retirement age themselves now. And the generation that came after them, Sam couldn't even put names to faces half the time when someone would call him up looking for information. Sam and Rowena moved out to a quaint little house not far from the bunker, where Sam still helped with cases and Rowena helped with cases when her talents were needed. 

One day when Sam noticed that she had a bit of gray in her hair and questioned her about it, she stated matter of factly, if she was growing old with Samuel Winchester, she was going to do it properly. he had stopped using the spells and medicinals that kept her young for hundreds of years, she was tired of this life and she wanted to end it happily. 

They were married a month later just shy of Sam's 53rd birthday. 

Here they were now. Sam was 84 years old, and he wasn't exactly sure how old Rowena truly was, but her ID said she was 82. He never would have thought a human illness would have been what took Rowena down, but here they were. A stroke and the doctors were saying the chances of her waking up were slim.

Still, Sam held on longer than he probably should have, hoping she would awaken. Here he was, he had to sign the papers to take her off of life support, and he supposed in the end it was always going to be this way; Sam Winchester eventually kills Rowena MacLeod. He wished so hard that his brother was there, or anybody actually, to help him, assure him that this was okay and he was making the right decision. 

He thought back over everyone he had loved in his life romantically no matter how fleeting, and how he had lost every one of them; Jess, Madison, Sarah, Eileen, Gabriel. But Rowena is who he settled down with, similar traumas, mutual understanding and shared recoveries. She is who he ended his life with.

Rowena had told Sam her final wishes; she didn't want her death to be long and drawn-out, she didn't want machines keeping her alive, she wanted to go with grace and dignity, like she lived. Still, Sam held on for a few months now hoping she would come back to him after many doctors had confirmed that her waking up was something that just wasn't going to happen.

He had to face the truth, and so he put pen to paper, the line he was attempting to sign his name on was so blurry through his tears that he couldn't even tell if it was his signature. Still he signed it and passed it over then went into the room to kiss his wife goodbye.

"Hey Ro, I'll be seeing you soon, I'm sure you're in my heaven, hopefully I'm in yours." He brushed her silky white hair away from her forehead and kissed it as the doctors unhooked the machines. He waited beside her bed, holding her hand while she passed in peace. 


End file.
